mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Growing Up is Hard to Do
:Apple Bloom: I can't believe we're goin' to the Appleloosa County Fair! :Sweetie Belle: Animal shows, carnival rides... :Scootaloo: And all kinds of food on a stick! slurps :thud :Sweetie Belle: Speaking of food, did you pack snacks for the train? :Scootaloo: For there and back. :Apple Bloom: And our train tickets are all set. :Sweetie Belle: And I've got our whole itinerary planned! :Apple Bloom: Are you sure you're not Twilight's sister? :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: laugh :Scootaloo: Weeks of planning has all come down to this. All we have to do now is wait for our chaperone to get here. :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Mm-hmm! :pause :Apple Bloom: So when's Rainbow Dash comin'? :Scootaloo: I thought you were gonna ask Applejack. :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle I don't suppose you asked Rarity? :Sweetie Belle: You mean we spent all this time planning a trip, and none of us asked anypony to take us?! :Scootaloo: In our defense, every other part of the trip was planned really well. :clatter : :Sweetie Belle: We really did think of everything except finding somepony to take us, and the fair is only today! :Rarity: I'm sorry, darlings, but I can't possibly go to Appleloosa. I promised to deliver a new design to Fancy Pants for his Monocle and Top Hat Appreciation Society soiree. :Sweetie Belle: Can't you finish it tomorrow? :smack! :Rarity: Well, I could. But you'll learn as you get older how important it is to keep your promises, especially when running a business. :Sweetie Belle: Maybe we should just go by ourselves? :Rarity: What?! Oh, my dear, no! Appleloosa is far too long a train ride for young foals without accompaniment. You could end up in the wrong place entirely. Why don't you see if Rainbow Dash is free? :Rainbow Dash: Sorry, but I just heard from Spitfire that a whole bunch of storm clouds got loose from the cloud factory, and she needs every Wonderbolt to help bust 'em. :Scootaloo: Aw, come on, Rainbow Dash! They won't miss one pony! And we really want to go to the fair! Apparently we're too young to go alone. :Rainbow Dash: Well, duh. Young ponies like you could get lost and never find your way back. But I still can't go. Being a Wonderbolt isn't just about showing off. It's also a responsibility. You'll understand when you get older. I'm sure you'll find somepony else to take you. :Applejack: I wish I could, sugarcube. But Big Mac's not feelin' well today. :Apple Bloom: Awww. But Big Mac's old enough to take care of himself, and we'd all have so much fun together. :Applejack: Sometimes takin' care of somepony is more important than havin' fun. Speakin' of which, don't you even think about tryin' to go without a grown pony there to take care of you. You could end up in hot water or worse. :Apple Bloom: We know. :Scootaloo: The fair could be over before we find somepony to take us. :Apple Bloom: But then we thought of you, since the fair will be full of all sorts of animals and creatures. :Fluttershy: I'm sorry, but Twilight has an important magical research project, and she's asked for my help. :Sweetie Belle: I guess that means Twilight's busy, too? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm afraid I am. Star Swirl sent me this enchanted flower, and it isn't doing well. If I figure out its magical properties, maybe we can save it. :Scootaloo: So that's a "no" on going with us to the fair? :Apple Bloom: We've already asked Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, and none of them can come. :Sweetie Belle: And everypony made it clear we're too young to go on our own. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, definitely. You could take the wrong train or miss your stop... :Fluttershy: Or get lost in a strange town and end up in a dangerous situation with nopony to help you. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: We know! :Twilight Sparkle: I know it's hard, but sometimes you just can't do what you want. :Scootaloo: I'm pretty sure if you wanted to go to the fair, you could. :Twilight Sparkle: Sure, grown-ups can do a lot of things that foals can't. But there's plenty we can't do either. Like right now, I can't find a single reference to this flower! :Fluttershy: None of the birds or insects I've talked to have heard of it either. :Twilight Sparkle: I wonder if there's anything in Shadetail Evergreen's Tome of Flora and Fauna? :Fluttershy: That book's pretty out of date, but it might be worth a try. :Twilight Sparkle: I think there's a copy in the library filed under "Discontinued But Still Potentially Useful Ancient Texts". Unless I put it under "Hokum With a Slight Chance of Practical Applications". :Apple Bloom: I guess this flower is the most interestin' thing we're gonna see today. :Scootaloo: Unless you count watching Twilight struggle to remember how she organizes her books. :Sweetie Belle: I bet every pony in Equestria is in Appleloosa right now. :Apple Bloom: Every pony but us. :Scootaloo: I wish we didn't have to wait to grow up. :sounds :Apple Bloom: I wish it would happen all at once. Then we'd know everything we need to get to the fair and back with no problem. :magic sounds :Sweetie Belle: I just wish we were as old as our sisters. Then nopony could tell us what to do, and we'd be able to take care of ourselves. :louder magic sounds :Scootaloo: Hey, Sweetie Belle, why's your face all lit up? :humming :zap! :whooshing :Cutie Mark Crusaders: whimpering :stops :Cutie Mark Crusaders: groan :Apple Bloom: gasps :Sweetie Belle: gasps :Scootaloo: gasps :shatter! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasp :Scootaloo: Do you know what this means? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: We can go to the fair! laugh :Scootaloo: laughing :Apple Bloom: I hope you brought the tickets. We've gotta hurry if we're going to make the train. :Sweetie Belle: I think we'll be fine. Check out how fast we're going! Grown-up legs are strong! :Scootaloo: You're not kidding! :rattling :Scootaloo: I don't know how much of this my scooter can take! :gasp :Apple Bloom: And nopony yelled at us to slow down even once! Being a grown-up is great! :ticking :Cutie Mark Crusaders: panting :whistle blows :Cutie Mark Crusaders: sigh :Sweetie Belle: We made it! :Apple Bloom: Of course we did! We're grown-up ponies now! We can do anything! And all those worries Twilight and the others had don't apply anymore. Because we're big! And bein' big is all it takes! :chugging :hiss :chugging :Scootaloo: I think I ate too many snacks. :Sweetie Belle: Uh, this doesn't look like Appleloosa. :"Loose Tracks": That's because it isn't... :creaking :Apple Bloom: You all heard that, right? :Sweetie Belle: Uh, hello? Apple Bloom and Scootaloo Do you think we got on the wrong train? :Scootaloo: I thought trains just took you where you wanted to go. :"Loose Tracks": laughing :Cutie Mark Crusaders: scream :"Loose Tracks": Sorry, I don't mean to laugh. But you three must not travel much. This is Hayseed Junction. The train to Appleloosa isn't for a few hours. Or you could set off on hoof. It's treacherous and confusing! Unfit for the young or timid! But you three are grown-ups. You'll be fine. I'll write down some directions. :Sweetie Belle: Maybe we should wait for the train. :Scootaloo: And miss the fair?! :Sweetie Belle: We already ended up in the wrong place, which is exactly what we were warned about. And what if we can't follow the directions? :Apple Bloom: Come on. We didn't come all this way for nothin'. Besides, I've been through a swamp as a young pony. As a grown-up, it'll be a snap. :Scootaloo: Grown-ups always know the way! :Sweetie Belle: Because being big is all it takes! :"Loose Tracks": maniacally, hacks, inhales Sorry. I've got kind of a throat thing. :music :splash :croaks :Scootaloo: Aah! :splash :stretch, recoil :bubbling :splashing :Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle, are you sure this is the right way? :whistling :creaking :Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle? :rustle :Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: Aah! :thud :Scootaloo: Don't do that! :Apple Bloom: Girls? :snap! :thud :Apple Bloom: Maybe we should head back to the station. :Sweetie Belle: I'm not sure we can. I think we're lost. :Scootaloo: Just like Twilight and the others said! :Spur: Well, where were you when I was feeding and caring for him?! :rustle :Biscuit: screams Wild swamp ponies! :"Spring Green" and "Savage Honeydew": Hmph! :Sweetie Belle: We're not wild swamp ponies. We're just grown-ups. :Scootaloo: And we are definitely not lost. :Spur: Okay. But that swamp is pretty confusing if you're not from around here. I'm Spur, and this is Biscuit. :rattling :Apple Bloom: I'm Apple Bloom. Nice to meet you. But, uh, we're not confused. We're just... explorin' new ways to Appleloosa. :Biscuit: Hey, that's where we're going! :Spur: No, it isn't! :Sweetie Belle: Uh, which is it? :Spur: Biscuit thinks he can just take Bloofy here to the fair. :Biscuit: Why not? It's just up the road. And Bloofy's my pet, too. :Spur: Since when?! Bloofy's never even seen a crowd! Which you'd know if you ever took care of him! :Biscuit: Did you ever think meeting all those ponies might be good for him? :Bloofy: chittering :Apple Bloom: He seems okay meetin' us. :Biscuit: See? They're grown-ups, and they get it. Bloofy should totally come to the fair with me, right? :Spur: Y'all don't really think that, do ya? :Sweetie Belle: Um... Hold on. Us grown-ups need to confer. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo What do you girls think? :Scootaloo: If they go to the fair, we can tag along! :Apple Bloom: And Spur probably should share Bloofy. I mean, that's somethin' a grown-up would say, right? :Sweetie Belle: As grown-up ponies, we think you should share Bloofy and let Biscuit take him to the fair. :Biscuit: That is some quality grown-up advice! :Bloofy: chittering :Spur: But Bloofy's never been around anything that exciting. What if something goes wrong? :Apple Bloom: We're headed to the fair, too. Since we're such great advice givers, feel free to ask us for more. :chattering :clangs :splash! :laughing :Sweetie Belle: laughs It's everything I thought it'd be! :Bloofy: squealing :Passerby Pony: Well, my goodness, what an interesting critter! You should enter him in the animal showcase. You'd be sure to win "Most Interesting Creature"! :Biscuit: Animals showcase? That's exactly what we should do! :Spur: That seems like a bad idea. What do you grown-ups think? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: laugh :thunk! :rings :cheer :Cutie Mark Crusaders: laugh :Sweetie Belle: Whoo-hoo! Whoo-whoo! :splat :Spur: What happened to being able to ask your advice?! You ran off the second we got here! :Scootaloo: gulps :Apple Bloom: Where's Biscuit and Bloofy? :Spur: That's why I came to find you. :fanfare :chattering :Spur: It's one thing to bring Bloofy to the fair, but it's another to stick him in a showcase! :Biscuit: What's the big deal? :Sweetie Belle: You are supposed to be sharing him. :Scootaloo: Yeah, I'm with Biscuit. The showcase looks like fun. :Spur: Sorry if I think taking care of Bloofy is more important than having fun! :Bloofy: shrieking :Biscuit: Bloofy's just excited. He probably just wants to get out. :Bloofy: sniffs :Apple Bloom: Are you sure you're not just upset you have to share him? What if you took a little break? :Spur: You mean, like, leave? :Sweetie Belle: If sharing him is too hard, that might be the best thing. Take our word for it. We are grown-ups. :Apple Bloom: I don't know what Spur's so worried about. Bloofy and Biscuit are havin' fun. :Scootaloo: Yeah. What could go wrong? :Bloofy: chittering :cheering :Bloofy: squealing :whooshing :Scootaloo: Me and my big grown-up mouth. :screaming :whooshing :Apple Bloom: Do you think this qualifies as gettin' into a dangerous situation with no grown pony to help us? :moos :Sweetie Belle: I think we're the grown ponies that need to be helping today! :Scootaloo: Bloofy! Treats, treats, treats! Who wants a treat? :continues :zap :Biscuit: What do we do now?! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Run! :whistle blows :Fluttershy: I hope you're right about the girls coming here. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, once we read Shadetail Evergreen's warning that the flower grants wishes, it wasn't a stretch to think they wished themselves to the fair. It's all they were talking about. :Fluttershy: Or maybe, since we told them they were too young to come, they wished to become grown-ups, then came here and caused some kind of trouble that led to a town-wide panic! :screaming :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Or that. :Apple Bloom: Twilight! Fluttershy! Thank goodness! I know you're not gonna believe it, but it's me, Apple Bloom! :Scootaloo: And I'm Scootaloo! We kinda got turned into grown-ups! :Sweetie Belle: And we thought we could take the train here, since we were old enough, but we ended up in the wrong place, just like you said we would! :Apple Bloom: And got lost! :Scootaloo: Just like you said we would! :Apple Bloom: Then we met these foals who led us to the fair, and we tried to give them some grown-up-style advice, but it turned their pet into a tornado that might destroy the whole town! :whooshing :Fluttershy: Goodness! A Whirling Mungtooth! They are very rare and just the cutest little things when they're not excited. :crash! :Fluttershy: This one's excited. :Scootaloo: How do we calm him down? :Fluttershy: When they're young, a Mungtooth forms a tight bond with its caretaker. They're the only ones who can get them to stop spinning. :Biscuit: Spur's the one who really took care of Bloofy. We have to find her! :Twilight Sparkle: You all go look for Spur. Fluttershy and I will do our best to keep everypony here safe. :zap :bleats :Spur: That's Bloofy?! :zap :Biscuit: I'm so sorry, Spur. You knew what was best for him all along. :Apple Bloom: And even though we seem like grown-ups, you were way more responsible than us. :Spur: What do you mean, "seem" like grown-ups? :Sweetie Belle: Uh, we don't have time to explain. Right now we have to stop this, and you're the only one who can do it. :Spur: How? :Fluttershy: I'll show you. He mostly just needs to see you. :Spur: Hey there, Bloofy-boo. It's okay. :stops :Bloofy: chitters :Spur: How did you know what to do? :Fluttershy: After years of experience with animals, I've picked up a few things. :Spur: Well, one thing's for sure. Bloofy definitely earned the "Most Interesting Creature" prize. :Biscuit: I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. :Apple Bloom: We all are. :Spur: I guess grown-ups aren't always perfect. :Twilight Sparkle: They sure aren't, but young foals pretending to be grown-ups are even less so. :Spur: What do you mean? :Twilight Sparkle: There's only one petal left. But I think the three of you know what to wish for. And I'm pretty sure Star Swirl won't mind. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: We wish we were foals again. :sounds :Biscuit: Hold on! You three are actually younger than us?! :Sweetie Belle: The flower turned us into grown-ups, so we figured we could do whatever we wanted. But I guess that's not exactly true. :Apple Bloom: We did everything real grown-ups told us not to and caused all kinds of trouble. :Scootaloo: And things could have been a lot worse. I guess we were pretty selfish. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you learned something. That's what growing up is. Which is why you probably shouldn't skip any of it. :Sweetie Belle: I know we didn't make the best impression, but we sure would like to visit you and Bloofy some day. :Spur: I guess that'd be okay, on one condition. You get a real grown-up to bring you. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Deal! :All: laughing :credits